Where Zen ends Talking begins
by daChickaDee
Summary: What if, at the end of season 7, both Jackie and Hyde went a little further than ultimatums and "I don't knows"? Could they overcome their issues and stay together? And if so, what would their future look like? Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : **If the end of season 7 hasn't been set as a preview of the disaster that was season 8 (gasp), maybe the short and frustrating verbal exchange Hyde and Jackie had in episode 23 ("Take it or leave it") could have gone differently. Here is my version of it, and of what might have happened next! These two have a lot of issues but they do love each other and boy do _we_ love them together!**

 **So here it is, read, enjoy and of course, review! (pretty please?)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : **I don't own anything**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Friday, July 20th, 1979.

Eric Forman's basement

1:00 pm

"I thought we just agreed not to talk about our future?" Hyde was getting pissed at this turn of events. But mostly he was scared. He didn't want to go down that road again and he knew her determined tone and tears in her eyes wouldn't lead to anything good.

"But our future is happening right now, Steven!" Jackie took his hand and sent him a pleading look.

Hyde took in a deep breath and struggled to keep his voice level:

"No, what is happening right now is you bullying me into marrying you when I specifically told you that don't want to talk about marriage!"

What? That felt like a slap in the face. She didn't believe what she just heard. Yes, she knew his take on marriage, but this was a serious matter. She was going to leave is he didn't give her the right answer. She didn't believe she was being manipulative. She knew she was on the verge of crying.

"Is this your answer? You don't see a future with me? You don't want us to get married? Ever?"

There was a long pause. She clung to every slight move his body was yet to make. Finally Hyde let out a sigh and spoke:

"Jackie..."

But she had been waiting too long, she wasn't prepared for the rejection.

"No, Steven, listen to me. I know I have been acting crazy about the marriage thing." She shifted uncomfortably on her seat as Hyde watched with what appeared to be an amused smirk forming on his lips. "I just... I can never tell how you feel about me. Marriage is the biggest dream of mine since I was five years old, Steven, you know how important it is to me." She looked at him, trying to catch his gaze, but he suddenly backed against the back of his chair, obviously angry.

"Oh, so that's it, huh?" Jackie didn't understand. "The only thing you want is to get married, right? Well why do you waste your time with me then?" Instead of leaving, he turned completety away from her and crossed his arms on his chest. His whole body stiffened as he went deep into his zen, ignoring her completely.

Jackie let her head fall on the back of the couch and sighed. She was remembering all the reasons she broke up with him a few weeks ago. She knew in her heart she had pushed too far, acted like a spoiled brat, something she thought she managed to overcome. The reason was though, no matter how good it had been with Steven, sometimes she wondered if their couple could survive both of them growing up. Back then, she knew she was going to graduate soon, she knew she would have to make decisions about her future, and even though she didn't want an engagement ring from Steven as a graduation gift, as she had wanted for so long when she was dating Michael, she was scared of the future, of the too many options ahead of her, and just wanted to be reassured that the man in her life she loved with all her heart would still be a constant after she was done with high-school.

It was a rash decision to break up with him, no matter what she told him that night, but then again, she was afraid, and felt lost in the weeks following her break up. She thought she could get back at him in a way that had proven to work before, but she was not a little girl anymore, and he certainly wasn't a boy. And even though she knew exactly why both of them ended up together again, she felt more comfortable bringing up stupid reasons the day Fez confronted them both, as well as him, apparently.

The wounds were still fresh, and talking about the future was a sure way to speed up the relationship wrecking game she apparently was playing, but now it didn't matter anymore because if she didn't do anything she would lose the only man she had ever truly loved, and it would all be her fault.

Meanwhile, Steven was still in his chair, his arms folded on his chest and his eyes locked on the TV.

Jackie gathered all her courage and brought herself back to the tip of the couch.

"Steven, what are you afraid of?"

"Huh?" He paused. Still staring at the TV, he slowly began to turn his body towards the couch, finally landing his eyes on her. It was obvious the question had hit him, but he wasn't ready to let her see it, especially since he was still angry with her. He could have gone away by now, but he didn't want things to end like this, even if he didn't think for one second he was well equipped to fight back, or to fight for her for that matter, not when she acted like this anyway. Things had been good so far, he was enjoying his time together, he thought she knew how he felt about her, he had even told her he loved her, he had told her she made him happy. Maybe it was a long time ago, but then again, hasn't he been a good boyfriend for the last couple weeks? What more did she want?

"Look, I get that you might not be ready..." Jackie was still looking at him, obviously willing to continue this conversation.

"Good thinking Jackie." He sounded sarcastic. Of course he would. Steven could never talk about his feelings, not long enough anyway.

Hyde was almost angry. If she understood it, why did she keep bringing it up? The whole marriage thing was definitely driving him insane, and her too, apparently.

"But Steven..."

Jackie knew she was pushing her luck, but she was determined to get to the bottom of this, to know once and for all if Steven was acting like this because he really didn't see a future with her or if there was something else. He was hard to read all right, but she knew that underneath the zen facade there sometimes was a turmoil of emotions, and she was determined to get them out. To get some answers. Before she could continue though, he interrupted her.

"But what Jackie?" He paused, not really waiting for her to answer. "This is crap! I thought we agreed, I thought you were finally ok with the way things are between us?" He shifted in his seat, paused, then looked her in the eyes. "You know, I've had enough of this. Go away, go to Chicago, go to your job, get married for all I care!" He was really hurt, but he did had enough of it, when nothing he did or said was apparently enough for her. If she only wanted to use him, he wouldn't fall for it this time. He was feeling more stupid by the second.

Jackie raised from her seat, her hands balled in tiny fists at her hips.

"I know you don't mean that!" Her eyes were bright with anger and she felt tears coming up. How could he say that? After everything they had been through? Was it really all just a big waste of time?

Hyde lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"Oh yes I do." He didn't care anymore, he was barely keeping his zen. He was sounding mean, he knew that, but he knew that if she kept going on she would manipulate him, again. The blackmailing thing was hot for a while, but he had been serious about her for too long, she knew too much of him already, and now she was acting as if she never did. He took a long breath. « Because guess what Jackie, I don't want to get married, not right now anyway, maybe not even ever, and if that is want you want, well, you shouldn't waste any more time with me." With those words, he finally stood up, facing her.

Jackie came closer, anger and pain welling in her eyes. He should have known her better than this! Was she really coming along so shallow and bitchy?

"Seriously Steven? You think I want to get married just because I am some crazy... marriage.. addict?!"

"Oh you're crazy, you're right about that!" Hyde took a step back, folding his arms on his chest.

Jackie had enough of this. She wasn't perfect, she admitted that much to herself, and she was admitting it to Steven, who should have known how difficult it was for her, Jackie Burkhart, to do such thing. But if she was stubborn, it was nothing compared to him. He was the king of stubbornness and pride.

"You know what, Steven, I don't need this, I don't want to take any more of your crap. I'm not asking for you to propose right now, I'm asking you to think just for a minute about our future together, to just give me sign, something, that will tell me that you see me in your future, that you see a future for us, that I still have hope." Jackie came even closer and put her hand on Hyde's arm.

"Hope for what, Jackie? For a white picked fence fantasy?" He was still stiff and didn't seem to care for her contact. " Well, let me break it to you, doll, this is just a fantasy. I thought you knew that by now."

Jackie moved closer by an inch.

" I do, okay, I do. But am I not allowed to dream any more, Steven?"

Hyde practically screamed at her:

"So this is what you want? A white picked fence perfect future with your perfect Malibu Ken husband and perfect children? Get real already Jackie, you know I can't give you this." He took a step back, breaking their contact briefly, but she was persistent and came closer once again, putting both her hands on his folded arms.

" Why? Because you really can't or because you don't want to?"

Steven paused for a minute, considering his options. He could say that he couldn't, it was true, at least part of it: no matter how much money he made, he would never be the one to spend it on a « perfect » house and a « perfect life ». He could say that he didn't want to, and that would be true as well, because he wasn't this guy. He wasn't the one to buy jewelry, of flowers, for his girlfriend. He didn't want a future of him working his ass off only to come home to a boring suburban life. He was never this type of guy. Then again, coming home to her wouldn't be that bad. And maybe even being a dad someday could have a nice ring to it. That way he could maybe redeem his own crappy childhood. But if he was to consider a future with her, it certainly wouldn't look the way it probably was playing in her mind right now. The only thing both their visions had in common was both of them being in it, together.

"Because I don't want it." He gritted his teeth as those harsh words left his mouth. He never was good with words.

Eyes filled with tears, Jackie let her arms fall by her side, turned around and headed for the door. Here, she had her answer. Steven didn't want to be with her.

"But I know I do want to be with you".

She thought her ears were playing a trick on her. What? She looked back at him.

Steven let out a sigh.

"Jackie, I do want to be with you, okay. I know that." _I don't want to be your Malibu Ken though if that's what you're after._

Jackie returned to face him, a tear already running down her cheek but a small smile forming on her lips. Although relieved to hear his confession, soon enough though she found herself asking the same question. He might want to be with her today, but she couldn't live with the uncertainty of tomorrow. And there still was the problem of Chicago.

"For how long Steven?" She asked calmly.

 _Here she goes again_. He was no the verge of exploding. He just said he wanted to be with her. What more did she needed? Why was anything he did never enough? He sighed.

"Why do you need to know, Jackie?"

Jackie was amazed at how he didn't get her sometimes. She stared at him.

"Why do you need me to say something you know I can't say?" He uncrossed his arms, only to wave at her. "You broke up with me the last time I told you I didn't say the things you wanted to hear, you didn't want to talk for weeks after that, and now we're back together and you nag me again with this crap!" His hands were both down his sides now, balling into fists.

"Steven..."

" Is that why you're giving me an ultimatum? Because you want to break up?" It was stupid, but he wasn't sure of anything anymore. If she didn't let go when he told her he wanted to be with her, then she wanted something he couldn't give. After all, she maybe didn't want to be in this relationship anymore.

Jackie took another step towards him.

"No. I just told you you were the most important person in my life Steven, how can you say that?" Her voice was welled with tears, her bright eyes guilting him into looking at her.

"I don't know Jackie, how can you keep nagging me when you know it can't end well?" Hyde was speaking more calmly now, as if he already believed this was over.

She wanted to say she was sorry. Say that she wanted to be with him too, and not think about tomorrow, but she couldn't. She couldn't afford to. Tomorrow was happening right now. Before she could think of anything else to say, Hyde let his shoulders fall and put his hands on his belt buckle, facing her with all the zen he could muster.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You know what, Jackie, fine by me." She really had it coming this time. He bared his feelings once again to her, but she just kept pushing and pushing. He had given her an answer, the best one he could come up with, the most truthful answer by his standards. And it still wasn't enough.

Hyde then turned away from her and walked to his room, leaving Jackie practically fall on the couch.

He wouldn't let her play with his feelings again. If this wasn't what she wanted, he couldn't possibly give her anything else.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? It's an angsty cliffhanger, but these two have a lot to process, so it's going to be a fun ride! See you in the review section?

 **\- 5 -**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so, so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it, you guys are the best!**

 **Here is the second part of the dreadful conversation.**

 **The songs in this chapter are from the first Led Zeppelin album (1969), "Dazed and confused" and "Your time is gonna come", I strongly suggest you listen to them!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything (neither T7S, nor Led Zeppelin).**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Friday, July 20th, 1979.

Eric Forman's basement

2 pm

Just as she was getting numb from sitting, Kelso came bursting into the basement, shouting at the top of his lungs:

"Hey Hyde! Guess where we're going tonight? Charlie has this warehouse..."

He stopped then and there, seeing Jackie on the couch, lost in her thoughts and tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey... you're still here?"

Kelso didn't really know what to do or say. By the look of things, the "serious" conversation didn't go that well. Not that he wasn't surprised. He would have ran out of here long before Hyde apparently did.

"Where is Hyde?"

"In his room", Jackie said, barely keeping it together.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Jackie"

Kelso sat on the couch besides her and patted her arm, offering a shoulder to cry on. But she wasn't interested. Instead, she turned to him, brought her knees to her chin, and said with a sad pout:

"He said it was over."

"Oh, sweet pea, I'm sorry." Genuinely concerned, Kelso couldn't help but smile. "You want to make out?"

"Pfft what? No!" Jackie quickly sat straight, but had to admit that at least this sweet idiot made her smile.

"Michael... what do you think I should do?"

Kelso put his hands up, leaning away from her.

"Hey, don't ask me! Your..." he wiggled a finger at her "... er... relationship...it's _way_ too complicated for me, Jackie. I mean, I'm here for you if you want me... you know..." he raised raised both his eyebrows and pointed at himself, "but I can't solve this for you." Jackie relaxed and leaned against the back of the couch, smiling again.

"Yeah... I don't know what I was thinking." She paused. "But still..." Jackie looked at him expectantly.

"Hey", Kelso threw his hands in front of him, "I don't even know what happened! Did he run off when you brought up the marriage thing?... I can't say I'm surprised". He was almost speaking in his "cop" voice.

Jackie frogged him lightly on the shoulder.

"No, Michael, he didn't run off. That was _you_ , remember?"

Kelso laughed

"Oh yeah".

"Anyway... we talked about it. Or... I guess, I tried to talk, but he wouldn't listen. And then he thought I didn't want him anymore and he said it was over and went to his room." Saying those words, Jackie felt her eyes welling up again. Kelso stayed silent for a moment, then said, pondering his words:

"So you got Hyde to talk, huh?"

Jackie looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so? It didn't do any good, he still left. Maybe he really doesn't want me anymore" Kelso jumped in his seat.

"What are you talking about, Jackie? You got him to talk! This is Hyde, man! I for one was sure he was going to bolt or... say some crap like "have a good trip" or something. The guy can be mean." He practically cried the last words, obviously remembering all the not so nice burns he had endured from his best friend over the years.

She still wasn't sure. Was is possible that Michael was getting at something?

"I guess..."

"Well, go back in there and get him to talk again! You're Jackie! You can do anything!" A huge smile lit his pretty face. "You can do me if you want, I'm all up for it!"

Jackie frogged him again, now laughing. Yeah, what was she thinking? She did always get her way! This time would be no different. No one, not even Steven Hyde, could resist her.

Kelso was grinning in his sweetly moronic way that he somehow though was sexy, but Jackie was already up, straightening her jacket and running a hand in her hair. She smiled at Kelso, sincerely grateful for his input:

"You're right! Thank you Michael. I'm so not going to let him get away with it! Who does he think he is, not wanting to marry me!"

"That's the spirit!" Kelso went to the deep freeze and dug up a popsicle. "Oh," he waved the popsicle at her, "and if he still doesn't want to talk, just kick him in the shins, that'll do it!" _Man, was Hyde in trouble._

Jackie laughed and made her way around the couch, eager now to confront Hyde again. But with each step she took, little bits of her determination faded away. Was there really a point in doing that? If the situation was different, she would have taken Michael's advice, but this was a serious matter. Hadn't Steven just ended things with her? She was sure of one thing though, this wasn't how it was supposed to end. But she didn't really know what the right solution was, nor how they were supposed to go from here. For the first time in her life she was ready to admit she wasn't in control. But she wasn't ready to surrender yet.

She was in front of his door now and listened to the music that filled the small room behind it.

 _Been Dazed and Confused for so long it's not true._

 _Wanted a woman, never bargained for you._

 _Lots of people talkin', few of them know_

 _Soul of a woman was created below._

Hyde was sitting on his cot, leaning against the wall behind him.

 _You hurt and abuse tellin' all of your lies._

 _Run around sweet baby, Lord how you hypnotize._

He'd heard her come in. God, she was persistent. And annoying. But there was no way in hell he would give in this time. This girl who used to know him better than anyone else seemed so estranged now. There wasn't much he could do. He didn't want her to give up her dreams for him, and even if he didn't want her to leave, he didn't want to be her second choice. There was no middle ground.

Jackie was still standing by the door when she spoke calmly, trying not to sound too threatening.

"Steven, what are you afraid of?" Hyde didn't move.

 _Every day I work so hard, bringin' home my hard earned pay_

 _Try to love you baby, but you push me away._

 _Don't know where you're goin', only know just where you've been_

"Steven, I asked you a question." Jackie wanted to move closer, but she was scared he would push her away. Still staring at the bare space in front of him, he finally spoke:

"Yes, and I chose to ignore it. Now go to Chicago, have a good life." He looked at her briefly, his sunglasses on again, but she swore she could feel the cold gaze he gave her.

She was about to turn around and walk out, but stopped herself, determined, once again, not to let it all go to waste.

"Steven, just answer my question."

Hyde sighed, as the next song began playing, and pushed himself to the tip of the cot, laying his hands on his knees.

"Jackie, I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not afraid of anything."

Jackie let out a small gasp. "You're certainly afraid of marriage! And of the future! And, oh, of _me_ talking to you about marriage and the future!"

"No, I'm not, you just piss me off."

Jackie sat besides him, laying her hand on his shoulder. She could feel how tense he was, which gave her a little hope. Underneath the harsh words, he wasn't all that zen. She tried to make him look at her.

"No, Steven, admit it, you are afraid. Because you have to make a big decision and it frightens you. But we can talk about it."

"I thought we already did." Jackie let out a sigh, but didn't let go of his shoulder. He wasn't making it easy for her. "You know what, I'm sick of it, all right? I'm done talking."

"Well I'm not." Since he still didn't want to look at her, she stood up from the cot and sat in the chair opposite to him, putting a hand on his knee. Hyde sighed and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms on his chest, determined not to let her touch him. She heard him mumble "Go figure" before she spoke again.

"Steven, why can't you tell me that you see a future for us? You say you want to be with me, but the minute I make plans for longer than a day, you pull back and act as if you don't want to be together anymore? Do you think we're so "creepy and unnatural" together that there is no future for us?... Don't you want a life with me? Don't you want to grow up? Us to grow up?"

Hyde sighed, slowly got up from his cot and walked to the stereo to flip the record.

"Jackie, what is growing up, anyway? What is life, for that matter? Who's to say?" He wasn't going to make it easy.

"Oh, don't give me this crap!" Jackie raised her voice, her angry gaze burning a hole in Hyde's back as he was adjusting the stereo.

Hyde knew it was a stupid thing to say, but he actually was scared, scared of things he didn't want to admit even to himself. He had thought for a while that he could confide in her, but the way she had been acting lately... He had prefered to go back to the old ways. Still, the girl was stubborn, you could give her that. Maybe he could tell her, so that she'll leave him the hell alone.

\- "Fine", he said through his teeth, facing her. "You really want to know?" He sat back on his cot.

 _Drive me insane, trouble is gonna come to you,_

 _One of these days and it won't be long,_

 _You'll look for me but baby, I'll be gone_

Jackie nodded in silence, her eyes locked on his face, leaning forward so that she could put both her hands on his knees.

"I don't see a future with you because I don't see any future. There." He looked away, staring at the stereo, drinking in the music.

 _Made up my mind to break you this time,_

 _Won't be so fine, it's my turn to cry._

 _Do what you want, I won't take the brunt._

 _It's fadin' away, can't feel you anymore._

Jackie raised her eyebrow, expecting an answer any minute now. But it was as if Zeppelin had some kind of hypnotic power over Hyde.

"You know what, forget it."

"No, no Steven, please tell me. Please tell me something, anything." She put more pressure on his knees.

Hyde paused again, weighing his options. She wouldn't budge. Man, was she annoying. But he also cared about her, so he decided she at least had the right to know the truth.

He sighed.

"Look, I know things change, and life happens, and all this crap. Hell, up until a few months ago, I didn't know I had another father than Bud. And a bitchy sister." He paused. "And now, I have a family, well kind of, and a job that I like, and... a girlfriend... » Hyde whispered the last words, as if he wasn't sure anymore, but Jackie encouraged him to continue, sitting herself right besides him on the cot.

"Yes, I'm with you so far."

"But... what if it all goes to crap again? I mean, I just begin to see a little more clearly. But I don't know what will happen tomorrow. What if, I don't know, what if all of this disappears as quickly as it came? One day I live in Forman's basement, the next I'm the son of a rich black guy and before you know it I'm wearing a tie..."

Jackie nodded and smiled :

"Steven, you're not working at the office anymore. You have a record store. You like your job. Even if you're barely putting in any effort" The last words were said with a scoff, and Jackie hugged Hyde's shoulders lightly.

"That's nice, Jackie."

Jackie was struggling not to laugh, and patted his back.

"No no, what I'm saying is, yes, things happened fast, but everything is all better now, isn't it?"

"Well it was." Hyde looked at her. "Until you opened your big fat mouth again to talk about marriage. »

"Hey, my mouth isn't fat!" Jackie leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered. "But if you don't trust your future Steven, don't you want something in it that will be a sure thing? Don't you trust me. Don't you trust us?"

Hyde threw his hands in the air:

"I already told you, man! I don't trust anyone!"

He knew it was a conversation they had already have. He wanted to believe they were a sure thing, but having lived all his life not relying on anyone, it was hard to make a decision that would mean letting go of a part of himself, and he wasn't prepared to do that just yet.

Jackie leaned against him.

"Steven, I'm scared too, okay? I've never had to make such a big decision in my whole life."

"Oh so you're using me to make that decision for you, is that it?" He really didn't trust her.

"I'm not using you for anything!"

Hyde pointed a finger at her, fully facing her:

"Oh yes you are, you're afraid to go to Chicago and take a job, but in the meantime, you want it really bad, so you bring up the only thing that you know will piss me off so it will be easier for you to leave!"

Enough was enough. Jackie raised her voice as well:

" You're so full of crap, Steven! I don't want to get married just to get married, I want to get married to you, I want a future with you!"

Hyde turned away from her and leaned back on the cot:

"Well, I told you I can't think about the future, Jackie. I'm uncertain of today as it is, so it's not really easy to make a decision that will affect the rest of my life, you know?" He said those words calmly, and his tone soothed Jackie as well. She wrapped her hands around his chest and let her head fall on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, she whispered slowly:

"Okay, I understand."

" You understand what?" She could feel the scowl on his face.

" I understand that you need to grow up. I understand that while you might not trust anybody there are people out there who trust you, and love you, and rely on you as much as you rely on them, even if you'll never admit it."

She was still speaking calmly, and her usually high pitched voice was now relaxing, even though she truth she told wasn't easy to hear. Jackie raised her head and looked at him:

"Why do you think the Formans took you in, Steven?" _Nothing_. "They took you in because they love you and care about you, and they wanted to keep you safe. And I know you know it, because otherwise you wouldn't be grateful, and, most importantly, you wouldn't behave like you're part of this family."

"But I'm not, Jackie, I'm not part of it, I don't even know if I'm part of anything anymore."

Happy from hearing any words come out of his mouth, Jackie leaned even closer and whispered in his ear:

"You're part of me." This girl was crazy. And she wasn't finished yet. "You are Steven. You and I we are our own family. I know you know it. I know you feel it, because you wouldn't have done everything you've done if you didn't feel the need to protect me and be with me. I know it's hard for you to imagine that someone might depend on you, Steven, or even want to, but I do. Because I know you feel the same way."

This time he pushed her slightly away from him, crossing his arms, and said roughly:

"No, I don't. I don't need anybody's help and I'm perfectly fine by myself."

Jackie laughed, as her sparkling eyes met Hyde's barely « zen » face.

"Oh Steven, if you were fine by yourself, you wouldn't be living here, and liking it, and you wouldn't be in a relationship with me, either." He didn't know what to say. "Look, I know it's all happening a little fast, okay? But you said yourself that you wanted to be with me, and that you needed me... "

Hyde raised his eyebrow, smirking, amazed at how she could turn everything at her advantage.

"Jackie, I never said I needed you."

"Well, you might want to say it now then", she said with a pout, crossing her arms as well.

After a long silence, he finally gave in.

"Fine." What the hell. "Jackie, I do need you. I don't want you to go away, okay? But... I don't want to get married either. Yet." He whispered the last word, and wasn't sure she heard it. She sighed and seemed lost in her thoughts for a few minutes. He put his hand over her shoulder, bringing her closer. "What are you going to do then?" he asked.

" I don't know."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Do you think they are finally getting a hold on their issues? It won't be smooth ride from here, but they're Jackie and Hyde, they have to make it! And reviews from you might just do the trick! Just kidding, but who doesn't like a review? Please, pretty please?**

 **\- 7 -**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you again so much for the reviews and the favs! Things will get heated very soon, both Jackie and Hyde make decisions on the spur of the moment and then choose to deal with them in their own way. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Friday, July 20th, 1979.

Eric Forman's basement

6 pm

When did it become so difficult?

When did a meaningless fling become a real relationship? When did they start to worry about more than whether to go to the hub or to the movies on Thursday night? Was Fez right that time he played the shrink in the basement? Was the thrill gone after their relationship was out in the open? Was there even more that sex to bind them together?

Of course there was.

But it has always been so easy to occupy their mouths with kissing instead of « getting in touch with their feelings ». And where has it led them to? Obviously they weren't good at talking. Because even after Steven had said some of the things she wanted to hear, Jackie still wasn't sure about what she wanted to do. She could, of course, not go to Chicago and stay here with him, and try to be happy with what they had. But even though being with him made her happy, she knew there would come a time again when all those issues would come up and she would have to make a decision. Again. Because life was still happening, and if not this job, something else would come up and disrupt their already shaken status quo. There was a world outside and she wasn't sure there was a place in it for Steven and her, at least not in the way their relationship was going right now. She couldn't afford to wait around any longer. She was always the one to push, true, but her pushing didn't always end badly. He was always pulling away and she was always smothering him, that was how their relationship worked. For the first time in her life she had more than one option. Maybe she could give Chicago a try. After all, Eric and Donna were going to live apart for the next year, with him going to Africa ot earn his scholarship and her starting college in Madison. Maybe Steven and her could do the same... Oh, who was she kidding? They were not Eric and Donna! These two always came back to each other, no matter what. The stupid lumberjack even took his whiny ass back when he stood her up at the altar! Jackie could never do that.

Then again, she had taken Steven back after the nurse.

So maybe, maybe there was a chance.

"Steven..." Jackie whispered in his ear, hoping he would wake up. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms, both spent after the exhausting conversation and the sort of making up that followed. Hyde hadn't been pleased with her answer, but an "I don't know" was better than nothing, he was the expert on that. So he held her tight, and kissed her, and tried his best to show her how much he wanted her to stay. And when their clothes landed on the floor and their bodies were entangled on his cot, he pressed her body flush to his and ran a hand in her silky hair. She felt his warm breath on her neck as she wrapped her hands around his back and heard him whisper in her ear:

"Jackie... don't go."

She trapped his lips in a searing kiss then, silently begging him not to talk anymore, not sure herself of what she wanted to do, but very aware of how much she didn't want him to let go of her.

So there they were, several hours later, still pressed tight against each other, and seemingly asleep. Jackie's mind was racing when she whispered again, a little louder this time:

"Steven..."

He grumbled in his sleep, eyes still shut. She ran a hand in the back of his skull, kissing the tip of his nose. Hyde winced, pulling her closer, and buried his head in her neck, laying a soft kiss on her collarbone.

"Steven, wake up."

"Huh?" He continued laying a series of soft kisses on her neck and shoulder, his right hand now caressing the small of her back and moving upwards. He tried to pull her up to make her lie on top of him, but she pushed him lightly away.

"Steven, I need to tell you something."

"Haven't we already talked enough?" He mumbled, his mouth occupied with the top of her chest, his hands sending thrills thoughout her body. She still needed to talk though.

"No, Steven, this is important. Don't you want to know what I've decided?"

"Hhm, I know you know what I've decided", he said, pressing her body against his, letting her feel how ready he was.

Jackie laughed softly.

"Yes, I can feel that. But seriously, we need to talk about what I'm going to do with my job."

Hyde stopped kissing and pulled back, laying a hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eye.

"What? You're still going?"

"I don't know, Steven, I can't make up my mind, I want to be here with you, but..."

"But what Jackie, I already told you, don't go." He moved his hand to her back again, brushing her hair softly as he let it slip lower.

"Yes, and I don't want to. But... but I kind of want to see what's out there, you know?"

"You want to talk about the future again?" Hyde pulled away from her, turning on his back and looking up on the ceiling. Was there even a way he could get out of this?

"No, no, Steven, look." Jackie pulled herself up on one elbow, laying her other hand on Hyde's chest. "I just.. I just want to try it out, you know? It's a great job opportunity, and it's my dream too. I don't want to leave you, Steven, I just want to do it for myself."

"Oh." Hyde stared at the ceiling. Of course he got it. He saw how happy she was that day at the TV station, he didn't want to pull her back. After all, he had been doing something he liked for some time now, she deserved it too. But somehow he felt guilty he couldn't be the one to give her everything she wanted. Or was it him being selfish?

"Steven, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that if I go to Chicago, it will mean we're over. But it doesn't. Maybe they wouldn't even like me there, you know?" _Oh who was she kidding? Everybody loved her!_ She took a deep breath, trying to come up with the next thing to say. This was dangerous territory. "You could come with me, you know?... I mean, just to check the place out?"

"You want me to go with you?"

"Of course I do, Puddin' Pop!"

Jackie leaned on his chest as she felt his arm around her waist. She tilted her head back to look at him and immediately met his lips, as he was already leaning in to kiss her. She didn't know exactly what they had just agreed on. She knew one thing though: she would have to take it really slow this time.

* * *

Wednesday, July 25th, 1979.

Eric Forman's basement.

11:00 am

Eric saw Hyde sitting in his usual spot as he walked in the basement, all giddy with anticipation of the night ahead.

"Hey man, want to go to the water tower later? We're giving Charlie the grand tour!"

"Who's Charlie?" Hyde winced slightly, his eyes still locked on the TV, as Eric made his way to the couch before plopping on it.

"Um... Red friend's son, the one with the warehouse full of beer, the one we brought home in a dress a few days ago? Man, you've really been out of it!"

"Didn't we brought _you_ back in a dress that night?" Hyde said with a grin.

"No..." Eric paused, adding dreamily: "That was a nice change for once... But seriously man, what's wrong with you? Is it because of Jackie?"

"Nothing, Forman, I'm fine."

"Well, you don't seem like you're fine... In fact, you seem tense! Like really, really tense" Eric said playfully, hoping Hyde would catch up on his thoughts.

Hyde turned his head slowly and smiled.

"Yeah, well, I guess I maybe am a little tense."

A few moments later, Hyde took a drag on his joint before passing it on to Eric.

"Well, he said, I do feel much better now. You were right Forman."

"I told you, man." Eric paused, trying to focus. "So, how was it with Jackie in Chicago? Is she staying?"

"Yeah, I think so, man."

"Guess it's over then, huh?"

"How do you figure, Forman?" Hyde took a drag and pursed his lips to let out the smoke. His own mind was wandering to all kinds of places and he had barely heard Eric's question.

"Well, if she's staying in Chicago, that means you two aren't together, right?"

"Forman, are you high, man?" Hyde stopped, suddenly bursting into laughter. "Oh wait, no, I am!" He chukled "Oh man, that's good stuff!" At that, Eric began to laugh as well, nearly falling off his chair. A few minutes after, Hyde wiped his eyes from beneath his shades and said, smiling:

"Hey, what were you saying ?"

Eric caught his breath and replied, still chuckling: "Man, I don't remember! This stuff _is_ good..."

Hyde nodded.

"Oh wait, yeah, I remember! No, I said you and Jackie were obviously not together anymore since she's staying in Chicago and you're not proposing." Eric paused, suddenly very serious. "Hey, you're not proposing, are you, buddy?"

"What, no, Forman! You're the one proposing all over the place, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Eric chuckled. His head was so foggy. He didn't get it though. If Jackie had left, and Hyde was still there, how were they going to make it work? He and Donna could pull this off, but not Jackie and Hyde, no way.

"Man, you totally spaced out right now."

"Yeah.. Listen Hyde, you're sure it doesn't bother you that Jackie is in Chicago by herself and you're here? What are you going to do, man?"

"What do you mean, what I am going to do?" Hyde took another drag. "What was I saying? Oh yeah. What I'm going to do is... well, right now, I'm going to get a burger, man! You're in?"

"Let's go!" With these words, Eric burst into laughter again, soon followed by Hyde.

Once at the Hub, both Hyde and Eric sat in their usual booth and dug into their food.

"So, you're really okay with Jackie working in Chicago, man?"

"Forman, for the last time, I'm fine with it."

Eric threw his hands in the air:

"If you say so, big guy."

Hyde raised an eyebrow and put his burger down on his plate.

"What are you trying to say, Forman?"

"Nothing, I just... It's great that it all worked out, man. Jackie left for Chicago, and it totally doesn't mean she doesn't want to be with you anymore. And you're here, in Point Place, and you're obviously certain that there's nothing wrong with this whole situation."

"Well right now I'm getting more and more certain I want to kick your ass if you don't stop!"

"Okay, okay, but have you thought about how your life would be in a few years if you don't do anything?"

"No." Hyde took a bite off his burger, getting more and more annoyed with this stupid conversation. Everything had been fine up until now. He had driven Jackie to Chicago and listened to her babble about her first day of work for two straight hours the day after that. He had to go back though, to the store. Of course he missed her already, and he didn't even want to think about the kind of guys that were surrounding her at her new job, but he wanted her to be happy, and that job seemed to do the trick. So there was nothing wrong. He was going to go there next weekend anyway.

"Well, think about it," Eric said. "If you don't do anything about it, your life will soon look like this:

 _Late night, november 1984. Grooves store._

 _Imagine yourself sitting on the old couch in the middle of the store. Everything is kind of bleak, as if neither the furniture nor the posters have been changed since the seventies. A beer in your hand, you stare at the TV, when a familiar voice suddenly makes you sit up and move closer to the screen. Jackie is on air, more beautiful than ever, and hosting her own show. She smiles brightly at the camera as she sits in her big chair, welcoming her guest for the episode._

 _"Good evening everyone! This is Jackie Burkhart on your favorite show!_

 _Tonight I am very pleased to welcome someone very special to me, a person who has been by my side for the last four years, who always believed in me and never, ever, - Jackie adds with a shy smile - made me forget I am a woman..." She stands up to greet a handsome dark haired man who comes up on stage and takes her hand._

 _"Doctor James McVader is here with me tonight to tell us all about his most recent achievement: he just discovered a vaccine that will save millions of lives! And also, - Jackie looks at the camera with a huge smile, - he's so handsome!_

 _"Well, yes, Jackie, I am glad too to be here. In fact, just before I start explaining how I am going to save the world in the next ten years..."_

 _"Oh, a man with a plan... that's hot!" Jackie winks at the camera, soon returning all her attention to the handsome doctor._

 _"Yes, I wanted to ask you something, Jackie, and there is no better way than to do it right now, while we are on TV. I want the whole world to know I am in love with you, Jackie Burkhart."_

 _Jackie stands up from her chair, smiling happily at the camera. The doctor then gets on one knee and pulls a jewelery bow from his coat, presenting it open to Jackie, who gasps in shock._

 _"Jacqueline Burkhart, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"_

 _Jackie screams "yes", jumps to hug and kiss the doctor as paper hearts start to fall from the ceiling, creating a magical and romantic moment in front of thousands and thousands of complete strangers and, oh, an angry ex-boyfriend._

Eric finished the description with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"McVader, really, Forman?"

"Hey, I'm on your side, man!"

"Whatever."

Hyde leaned back on his chair, but as several minutes passed, he looked up at Eric again.

"So, wait, you're saying that if Jackie stays in Chicago she's going to cheat on me?"

"What? Oh, no! You're going to break up really soon, and the good doctor will just happen to be there when Jackie'll need a shoulder to cry on."

"How?"

"Hyde, come on. That's not the point."

Hyde was angry again, just when he thought things kind of went back to normal. Who was he kidding? Nothing was normal, he didn't even know what normal was anymore. But he couldn't tell Jackie what to do either. Mostly because he didn't have a lot to offer in exchange for a dream job in Chicago. And he was angry at himself for not trying hard enough. Maybe it was time he tried?

"Fine, what do you think I should do?"

"Well..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, and the favs, and to all of you guys who are following this story! 107derwent, MistyMountainHop, your detailed comments have been wonderful to read, thank you so much! I'm so sorry it's taking this long for me to update, but... life, you know. Anyway, you might notice that there are dates and times now, I've actually included them in all the chapters, and I've changed the timeline a little bit. I hope you enjoy what's coming, I'm having a lot of fun writing it and imagining ways our beloved characters can screw up and make up again and again. The way it happens in life, you know :)**

 **Disclaimer: still don't own anything (but would kill for some of Jackie's smart outfits).**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Wednesday, July 25th, 1979.

Brooke's apartment, Chicago.

6:00 pm

"Brooke, what did I do?" Jackie let out with a whisper, looking pleadingly into her friend's eyes, hoping the older and by any means more mature girl would give her an answer that would set everything right.

Brooke scooted closer to Jackie on the couch and patted her knee.

"Sweetie, what do you mean?"

They were sitting on Brooke's couch for only half an hour, and Jackie was already a complete mess. They were supposed to go out tonight and have fun, but when Brooke saw Jackie barge into her apartment with angry eyes and snarky comments about her outfit bursting out of her mouth, she quickly understood their girl's night out was over before it even began. She managed to calm Jackie down, and then the tiny brunette melted into her embrace, sobbing and apologizing. She was nearly hysterical, so Brooke made Jackie sit on the couch and went searching her cupboards for the strongest weapon against depression she had on hand, that is a bottle of rhum and a margarita mix. Now, sitting next to her, Brooke wondered what had gotten into Jackie. For the few days she had been in Chicago she sounded chipper on the phone, like her usual self, and seemed to be very excited to talk all about her new job while being "her amazing self" at this new club opening that was happening tonight.

"Why did I come here? He told me he wanted me to stay! He actually told me! And I still went, and now I've ruined it, and he will think I don't love him anymore, and he will think that I've manipulated him!" the last sentence was made almost inaudible by a loud whimper that left her sobbing again.

"Oh, Jackie, don't say that! I think it's a good thing you came here and took that job. You did this for you, remember? And Steven is mature enough to understand that you taking this job doesn't mean you want to leave him."

Jackie locked eyes with Brooke before breaking into another series of sobs. "No he's not"

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Brooke patted her back, trying to think of something wise to say to Jackie. She wondered if this huge decision Jackie had made was the right one, but then again, she was certainly not here to judge.

"Hey, if you think you made a mistake, you need to talk to him, all right? I'm sure you can work this out."

"You don't know him, Brooke! I think I already made him talk too much, he's not this kind of person, you know. He doesn't like to talk."

"Well, then, tell me what kind of person he is?"

"He's the kind of person who bails when he thinks I manipulate him, and he acts on impulse, and he never stops to think that I love him and that he can trust me." The sobbing had subsued now, but it wasn't a good sign. Jackie was staring at the wall, lost in her painful thoughts.

"He didn't bail this time, though, did he? He told you to stay, and then he came here to be with you on your first day, and now he's letting you to do your dream job. Sounds mature to me, Jackie."

"But... Brooke, but what if he's _not_ mature? What if he let me go because he doesn't care anymore?"

"Jackie" Brooke put a hand on her shoulder and made Jackie look at her. "That's nonesense. Did something happen to make you think that? Isn't he supposed to come here this weekend?"

Jackie looked at her friend, aware of how crazy this whole situation might have sounded to her. There wasn't really anything to worry about. After all, she got what she wanted. She had her boyfriend and her job. Sure, both were miles away from each other. And they would have to work it out eventually. But she didn't want to wait. She new Steven was a flight risk, but more importantly, she didn't understand why he let her go in the end? Didn't he care? Could he really live five days a week without her around? She wasn't sure of what she wanted anymore. She was so used to picture her perfect future, so used to believe that it would just happen one day, that when she actually discovered she needed to work for it, she felt lost.

"Brooke, I don't know what to do. I want to be with him, but I don't want to quit. I don't know what I'm going to do." Jackie sighed as she lowered her head on Brooke's shoulder, sipping her margarita.

"Well, I think what you need to ask yourself is - do you want to be with him, or do you want him to come and save you? Because if you really want to be with him, you'll have to swallow some of your pride, sweetie, and admit that you are afraid too, maybe as much as he is."

 _Bitch_. "What do you mean "afraid"? I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid of anything! I _am_ Jackie Burkhart, Jackie Burkhart does not get afraid!" Jackie was sitting straight now, pointing at Brooke and furious at how much she was like an open book to her friend. To hell with librairians, she thought.

Brooke smiled and tilted her head, the same way she would do at little Jimmy at the library everytime the young boy tried to sneak out a Playboy underneath his pile of comic books.

"Jackie, it's okay to be afraid. Sometimes things happen in life you're unprepared for." She smiled at her own memory of how terrified she was when she discovered she was pregnant with Betsy. "But most of the time, they are good things, because they make you grow. And in your case, your decisions will make both of you grow."

Jackie crossed her arms on her chest, still not quite sure where Brooke was going with this. "Huh". Well, after all, one thing was undeniable, nothing was going to be the same again after this. Maybe change was a good thing.

* * *

Wednesday, July 25th, 1979.

Point Place.

The Hub

1:00 pm

"What the hell, Forman? I'm not doing that!"

"Hey, you asked, man, I'm here to help. I got the Force on my side. The Force has never let me down before."

"Really, Forman?" Hyde chuckled, amused by his friend's overconfidence in the matters of love and relationships. Eric was not good at this. Not good at all.

Eric seemed hurt, and before Hyde could add anything, he threw his hands in the air and stood up from his seat, ready to storm out of the hub. Hyde reached quickly to him and grabbed his elbow.

"Oh, come on, man! Look, if you wanna know, I'd seriously like your opinion about Jackie. I don't really know what to do now." And he really didn't. Everything had happened so fast in the last few days. A week ago they were quite happy together, and then, the next thing he knew, she threw that stupid ultimatum at him, made him tell her not to go to Chicago, went anyway, and left him pretending everything was fine. But it wasn't. Jackie got her dream job, or whatever, while he was still in Point Place, missing her but too lazy to do something about it. It had worked out so well for him before. It was just so much easier to go back to his old self instead of growing up. Well, except he still wanted her, and this time, the stakes were much higher. Lost in his thoughts, Hyde finally heard Eric call out to him, exasperation clearly getting the best of his friend.

"Hyde! Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah man... What were you saying?" Hyde took a sip of his pop as he tried to concentrate on his friend's babbling.

"I was saying that if you want to be with the devil, you have to go to the devil. The devil is the devil for a reason. And if she left, she obviously ment it as a test for you. To see if you were capable of getting off your butt and give her what she wanted."

"Huh. So what you're saying is that she took the job and decided to go despite everything because she's evil?"

Eric stared at Hyde, amazed at how little his burnout friend seemed to understand the ways of life.

"Of course!"

Hyde shifted in his seat, letting out a scoff. Huh. He didn't believe it for a bit, but Forman had a point. Why did she leave? Well... because the job was important to her, and it made sense. But did it mean the job was more important than him? She had led him to believe she would stay if he wanted her to. He wasn't sure of anything, especially not sure if he was ready to be the one to put himself out there. He had always been the one to be pushed, not the other way around. He was aloof. He was zen. He wasn't a girl. But then again, maybe it was time he sucked it up. He was angry at her, angry she left. He wasn't sure she left _him_ though. This girl was driving him crazy.

"You know what, Forman, you just gave me an idea!" Hyde patted Eric's back, smiling.

"Oh yeah?" Eric was oven the moon.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to Chicago and give her a piece of my mind", Hyde said as he rose from his seat and squizzed Eric's shoulder.

Eric looked up at him, a question already forming on his lips as he began to suspect his friend wasn't going to follow his advice to the T, but Hyde turned away quickly and went for the door. In a matter of seconds, Eric was left alone at the hub, frowning at what had just happened, but secretely hoping Hyde wouldn't make a fool of himself in Chicago. _Oh wait_. If his friend was going to make a fool of himself, he wouldn't want to miss it for the world!

"Wait up!", he shouted, before quickly grabbing his things and running out of the door, trying to keep up with Hyde.

* * *

Wednesday, July 25th, 1979.

Chicago

Brooke's place

7:00 pm.

"You need to ask yourself what _you_ want." The question was overwhelming her. She stood in Brooke's bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror, as if hoping that by some miracle the answer would come to her as she reapplied her make-up. The truth was, she didn't really know the answer. She didn't know the _right_ answer. And she didn't want to have to decide right now. She loved Steven. And she loved her new job. It was a challende, true, and she would have to work hard to become the star she dreamed of being, but Jackie wasn't the one to waver in front of a challenge. Then again, maybe this was the problem. As long as there was a challenge, everything was right. But as soon as he'd actually given her the answer she wanted to hear, and all she had to do was go with it, she panicked. She wasn't prepared for things to get so serious this fast. It seemed crazy. Being with Steven, Steven actually wanting her to stay, that was the dream. But as soon as she had it, she felt lost. The job was a getaway, in a sense. Now, the job was also a reason for her to stay. Maybe she could talk to Steven and persuade him to move to Chicago? Stupid. He would never go for it. He wouldn't uproot just for her. Maybe if she threw something else in the mix, like a Chicago Groove's store to manage. She'd have to call WB and ask him if he could relocate his son. Then again, why would WB listen to her? No, the choice had to come from Steven.

And to think that he didn't even seem jealous of her working! That was truly unsettling. Not that she wanted him to act all caveman around her, but still. This wasn't the Steven she knew. Something was off. Maybe he really was disappointed in her and didn't love her the way he used to. She wondered how so much insecurities could fit into such a beautiful person. But there she was, insecure again.

"Jackie, there's someone on the phone for you!" Brooke called from the living room, urging Jackie to finish her post breakdown beauty routine and come out of the bathroom.

"Hello" She picked up the phone, wondering who could be calling here.

"Jackie, it's me." Hyde was on the other line, he sounded a bit angry.

"Steven! How did you find out I was here?" She was suddenly smitten. She'd missed his call and he found a way to reach her, probably called Kelso to ask for Brooke's number or something.

"Yeah, well, I figured you might be with Brooke since no one was picking up at the motel."

"Oh Steven..."

"Jackie, listen, we have to talk, ok? I'll be in Chicago in two hours, can you be at the motel at nine?"

"Why don't you come here?"

"I want to talk to you in private, ok?"

"Oh... ok, I'll see you there then."

Jackie put down the phone, wondering why Steven was so secretive and why his voice wasn't as soft as the last time they spoke. Maybe her worrying hasn't been for nothing. Maybe he did come here to break up with her.

Brooke sat beside Jackie on the couch.

"Are you all right, sweetie?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's good news actually! Steven is coming here, in Chicago, tonight! I'm sure it's for a good reason."

"Of course it is! Don't worry, Jackie."

"Well, I better get going then, I want to look my best." Jackie said with a huge smile, trying to persuade herself that everything was fine, and that Steven came just because he missed her too much and wanted to see her before the weekend. He didn't come because he finally realized he was angry at her for leaving. But what if he'd talked to someone? What if he'd talked to Eric? That skinny boy was able to put devilish ideas in his head! What if... what if Steven came here to tell her it was over?

* * *

Wednesday, July 25th, 1979.

Chicago

The Motel

9:00 pm.

Hyde got out of his El Camino in the Motel's parking lot, breathing in the cool evening air. Eric had insisted on coming along, eager to witness the awkward scene he was sure was going to take place tonight. But now he was curled up in the passenger seat, sound asleep. What a baby. Hyde didn't want to leave him in his car, but there wasn't much choice. He really needed to speak to Jackie was unfamiliar territory. They had both been abruptly thrown into adulthood: the decision he had to make was a life changing one, and they were both going to have to take responsibility for what was about to happen. The last few days, whatever was going to happen next, couldn't be ignored, and maybe it was for the best. Right now, they were in a kind of limbo. Either they were going to stay together or break up, it had to be done right. He'd always praised himself for being a man, a real man. Running away wasn't an option, no matter how appealing.

The knock on the door made Jackie jump. She got up from the bed and checked herself quickly in the mirror. She really wasn't sure of what was going to happen next, but at least she looked amazing.

"Steven" There was warmth in her voice, but she stopped a few feet away from him, unsure of how he would react if she came closer.

"Hey" He stepped towards her, a small smile creeping over his face. She seemed as hesitating as he was, and Hyde found that endearing. Or scary. But mostly endearing.

"What's going on?"

"How do you mean?" She let herself sit back on the edge of the bed, looking straight up at him and trying to decipher the look in his shaded eyes. Thankfully, he pulled off his shades, revealing his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. Or sarcasm. No. Definitely amusement.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" he said as he approached her.

Jackie smiled, feeling the tension leaving her body.

"Yeah. But so did I."

"Huh." He grinned and sat beside her, his thigh pressed against hers.

"So we're good?"

Jackie left out a sigh, internally overwhelmed with joy but not wanting to show it just yet. "We're good". She turned to face him and smiled, then slowly reached his face and stroked his cheek. He was quicker though. By the time her fingers softly scratched the back of his neck, he was already kissing her and pulling her closer, before laying her on the bed and covering her with his body.


End file.
